


Дай хоть последней нежностью выстелить твой уходящий шаг

by BlommaShiki



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Break Up Talk, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlommaShiki/pseuds/BlommaShiki
Summary: Еще поворот, и дом Курапики скроется из виду. Куроро остановился, повернул голову и долго смотрел на это современное высотное многоквартирное здание, которое с каждой секундой становилось для него все более чужим. Он помотал головой, повернул ее обратно и поспешно зашагал. Дом Курапики скрылся за поворотом. Все было кончено.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer & Kurapika





	Дай хоть последней нежностью выстелить твой уходящий шаг

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено стихотворением Владимира Маяковского "Лиличка!", а также песней Сплин - Маяк, что по сути является тем же самым стихотворением, положенным на музыку. 
> 
> Публикация разрешена исключительно с указанием моего авторства

— Нам надо расстаться, — проговаривая эти жалящие сердце слова, Курапика отстраненно  
рассматривала собственные руки вместо того, чтобы смотреть в глаза тому, кого еще вчера звала своим возлюбленным.  
— Какую из стандартных фраз ты выберешь? «Дело не в тебе»? — делая вид, что злится на девушку, стараясь чеканить каждое слово, на самом деле Куроро очень сильно злился на себя.  
— Дело в наших отношениях.  
— Я что-то делаю не так? Я недостаточно хорош для тебя? Дело в сексе? В моих подарках для тебя? Что я делаю не так, Курапика? Ответь мне! — он неосознанно повышал голос все сильнее, выдавая свое спрятанное за наигранным безразличием отчаяние. Все же Куроро был плохим актером.  
— Знаешь, мы так часто прирекаемся, так часто спорим, порой делая это, лишь бы поспорить. Раньше я считала, что это выражает силу нашей страсти, но сейчас я поняла, что это отнимает слишком много моих ресурсов. Ты не плохой человек, Куроро, но мы не созданы друг для друга.  
— Споры это нормальное течение любых отношений, ну не бывает в жизни так же как в сказках после слов «и жили они долго и счастливо».  
— Даже сейчас ты начинаешь со мной спорить, прекрасно зная, что я не изменю своего мнения. Но пойми, я не в чем не виню тебя, это были прекрасные девять месяцев. Давай запомним друг о друге только хорошее, не став парой уставших друг от друга людей, просыпающихся в одной постели с кем, кого они уже не любят, где жена орет на мужа за неубранные носки, а муж на жену — за невкусный обед.  
— Но почему ты так уверена, что все пойдет именно по этому сценарию?  
— Мы слишком разные.  
— В каком месте? Мы оба любим одни и те же книги, одни и те же фильмы, у нас даже чувство юмора одинаковое.  
— Я все еще буду покупать твои сборники, — на этих словах Куроро истерично засмеялся.  
— Ты думаешь, я выпущу еще хоть что-нибудь?  
— Тебе двадцать семь, ты молод и полон сил, почему нет?  
— Легко тебе говорить. За последний год продажи моих сборников возросли, ты же знаешь? А как думаешь почему? Ты стала моей музой. Ты вдохновляла меня все это время. И вот теперь ты уходишь от меня.  
— Не выйдет, Куроро. Твои чувства ко мне — не константа. Они менялись и будут меняться, я не верю в соулмейтов и вечную любовь.  
— Я не говорю, что любовь вечна, но моя любовь к тебе действительно очень сильна. И я грезил о том как женюсь на тебе, и мы проживем остаток жизни вместе.  
— Тот факт, что мы расстаемся, не означает, что мы больше никогда не увидимся.  
— Дело не в том, что мы никогда больше не увидимся. Дело в том, что мне будет больно видеться с тобой, зная, что ты меня не любишь.  
— Время лечит.  
— Время лечит только тех, кто уже был здоров, — Курапика подалась вперед и заключила Куроро в объятия. Парень очень сильно сдерживался, чтобы не расплакаться в ее руках.  
— Ты был очень обходительным со мной, когда дело касалось секса. Ты очень хорошо угадывал мои желания, когда дело касалось подарков. Я никогда не забуду тебя, Куроро, — девушка расцепила объятия, взяла Куроро за подбородок и накрыла его губы своими. Поцелуй показался парнем очень соленым, несмотря на то, что заплакал он много позже, — прости меня. Спасибо за все. И до скорой встречи.

Куроро крепко обнял ее за плечи. Чувствуя своей кожей хлопок ее домашней футболки, он хотел, чтобы время ни за что не размыло образ Курапики в его голове. Он хотел запомнить ее именно такой: блондинкой с выступающими ключицами, высоким, но глубоким голосом, тонкими, но мягкими губами, чей вкус был смесью ароматизатора ее фруктовой гигиенической помады и сигарет с двумя кнопками в пропорции один к трем. В тот год ей исполнилось двадцать три, она была ниже Куроро на шесть сантиметров, от ее рук пахло дымом и молотым кофе, который Курапика засыпала в керамическую турку дважды в день — с утра и в обед. Она любила целовать Куроро в губы, забираясь к нему на колени или вставая на цыпочки, она любила смотреть ему в глаза, дерзко и немного игриво, возможно слишком долго и чересчур властно, а он любил припадать к ее шее и выцеловывать ее ключицы, чувствуя как вздымается ее грудь и учащается ее дыхание.

Они простились. Безмолвно расцепив объятия, Куроро покинул квартиру любимой, замешкавшись в прихожей, из-за того что не смог попасть правой рукой в рукав собственного пальто, так сильно ее ломала дрожь. Ему казалось, что течение времени изменилось, но лишь для него одного: стоял безветренный день, однако облака беспокойно бежали по небу, спещащие куда-то люди пролетали мимо со скоростью комет. Пошел дождь. Прямо как тогда, когда в этом самом парке, он нерешительно взял ее за руку: Куроро было двадцать шесть, но рядом с ней он чувствовал себя влюбленным школьником.

Ку-ра-пи-ка. Восемь букв, четыре слога. Необычное имя, крайне редкое, вряд ли у нее были тезки. Она говорила, что ее предки были финскими шведами и что сама она едва ли знала этот язык лучше родившегося там пятилетнего ребенка. Несмотря на это, Куроро никогда не подвергал сомнению тот факт, что в жилах его возлюбленной текла нордиская кровь, так сильно ее характер был похож на рассказы о легендарных викингах, что были способны переплыть море на крепких деревянных лодках. И пусть цвет ее глаз даже отдаленно не напоминал небесную синеву в знойный июльский день, а волосы темнели по мере того как она становилась старше, ее упрямый характер, ее внутренняя сила восхищали Куроро в самом возвышенном из смыслов.

Он был слишком сильно влюблен. Частенько, глядя на спящую возлюбленную, он думал, что способен отдать за нее жизнь, и был абсолютно серьезен, пусть на дворе и относительно мирное время, и дуэли за честь и сердце дамы уже несколько веков как вышли из моды. Это было даже смешно, ведь на практике именно Курапика была физически сильнее, чем ее парень со слабым иммунитетом, у которого, в отличие от нее, не было медали с городских юниорских соревнований по фехтованию.

Еще поворот, и дом Курапики скроется из виду. Куроро остановился, повернул голову и долго смотрел на это современное высотное многоквартирное здание, которое с каждой секундой становилось для него все более чужим. Он помотал головой, повернул ее обратно и спешно зашагал. Дом Курапики скрылся за поворотом. Все было кончено.


End file.
